Chung et al., 1989 App. Env. Microbiol. 55: (6) 1329-1333 discuss the treatment of uncooked meats by soaking in a nisin solution and the effect of a nisin dip on raw meat inoculated previously with certain bacteria. They report a very short lifetime on nisin activity recovered from the raw meat (halflife of less than one day).
M Doyle in Food Technol. 1988 42: (4) 169-171, describes the inhibitory effects of nisin on the growth and survival of L. monocytogenes.
U.S. Pat. 4,597,972 discloses the mixing of food products with high levels of nisin to inhibit botulinum spore growth.